


near enough for me

by mikaze



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaze/pseuds/mikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato is happy Ren's home, but he's not so sure about that other thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	near enough for me

Two months was a long time.

Not quite two months, Masato mused. It had been 54 days, but Ren had said it would be two months, and Masato wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had counted the days he'd been away.

With a sigh, the dark-haired boy pushed up his sleeve, looked at his watch, pulled his sleeve back down, shot a glance at the clock on the wall, and looked back at the gate he expected Ren to walk through. He sat by himself, and he was grateful, because his fidgeting was becoming more frequent, and it did not suit him.

The plan, originally, was for the five boys-- Tokiya was away-- and one girl remaining in the Saotome school's dorms to meet Ren at the airport, but Syo had piped up, saying that it would make more sense to just send one person, so the rest of them could put the finishing touches on his welcome-home party. As Otoya and Natsuki chimed their agreement, Syo had winked at Masato, then tugged a happily-chattering Natsuki away.

Masato would have to thank him later.

Thinking of repaying his friend had momentarily drawn his attention away from both the clock and the gate, so the voice that crackled over the intercom startled him slightly, and he narrowed his focus back to the hanging clock. There were still two minutes to the hour, but Masato thought that he might have to start pacing the floor, considering the rate at which his patience was dwindling.

There was only one man that could be late when arriving on a punctual flight, and that was the one he was waiting for.

Giving the clock one last glance, Masato stood, straightened his sweater, and crossed his arms, directing his complete attention towards the gate.

It opened.

Ren was not the first one through, but Masato had started forward, anyway, and he slipped politely past a few frazzled passengers, searching until he caught sight of two men, deep in conversation, familial similarities written in their features. He stopped, heart suddenly pounding, and considered taking a step back to wait for the Jinguji brothers to finish talking, but the older one had seen him. He nudged Ren's arm, gently, and nodded towards Masato.

Ren looked up, and when his blue eyes lit on Masato, the softest smile that the dark-haired boy had ever seen broke over his face, and Masato could feel the corners of his own mouth lifting to see it.

He dropped his luggage, to his brother's apparent amusement, and maneuvered through the remaining passengers walking through the gate, walking straight into Masato and wrapping his arms around him in the same moment. Masato's arms curled around him, in turn, and Ren's face was pressed against Masato's hair, sneaking kisses against his head and behind his ear.

"Ren," Masato breathed into his shoulder. "Ren, welcome home."

There was a soft laugh next to his ear, followed by a quiet, "I'm home, Masato."

Masato's hands tightened their grip on the back of Ren's shirt, and he felt Ren sigh, giving him an answering squeeze. The blond nuzzled his nose against Masato's ear, then pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, his eyelid, the middle of his forehead, before resting his forehead against the other's, pushing their noses together.

Face flushing slightly, Masato tipped his chin up and left a gentle kiss on Ren's mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh?" Without opening his eyes, Masato knew the exact expression Ren wore: a gentle version of the smirk that melted so many hearts, one that he only wore when he teased Masato. "In public, Hijirikawa-san?"

Masato wrinkled his nose a little. "Don't call me that."

"My sincerest apologies," came the answer, breathed out into Masato's mouth.

Not only were they in public, Masato thought, but Ren's brother was probably still standing there, watching Ren slide a hand down to the small of Masato's back to pull him closer, but without noting the way Masato lifted himself on his toes, trying to get just a little bit closer to Ren.

They were attracting stares, no doubt, and embarrassing the older Jinguji, but Masato could not find it in himself to care enough to pull his mouth away from Ren's for more than a breath, or to ease his hair from Ren's grip.

This is how love songs were written, he thought, hearing Ren breathe his name as one hand tightened on Masato's hip.

Ren must have felt particularly daring, and Masato must have missed him more than he thought, because when Ren nipped Masato's lower lip, the dark-haired boy offered no resistance, and the blond's tongue was in his mouth, in public, and--

Masato drew back with a start, something clicking against the back of his teeth as he separated from Ren, and Ren looked him, surprised, before something like realization dawned on him.

"Jinguji," Masato hissed, flush spreading to his ears.

"Yes, darling?" Smug expressions suited Ren ridiculously well.

"Don't 'darling' me, what--"

"Did I forget to tell you?" Ren's tone breezily suggested that he had been more than aware of this.

"Yes," Masato answered, gathering himself, "you did, in fact."

"I suppose I got so excited about seeing you again, it slipped my mind," Ren drawled out. Masato narrowed his eyes, but Ren raised his eyebrows a touch, and Masato knew he wasn't lying, at least, about having missed him.

"Let me see."

Ren's eyebrows went up further, but he obliging stuck his tongue out at Masato, showing him a small silver bar in the middle of it. Masato stared, feeling himself get red again, and Ren managed to grin at him, earning a reproachful look in response.

"It doesn't stop you from singing, does it?"

The blond shook his head. "It's healed, so I can do just about everything as well as ever. Maybe," he added, flicking his gaze downward and then back up to Masato's face, "even better."

Masato inhaled sharply, looking away from Ren, and the other chuckled, leaning in and pressing his lips to Masato's cheek.

"I have all night to show you how much I missed you, though," he whispered, mouth moving against the dark-haired boy's cheek. Masato stiffened in Ren's arms, and the blond pulled back, half-grinning, catching one of Masato's hands in his own.

"Let's go home."

Masato nodded.


End file.
